Repeat After Me!
by Mika Nakane
Summary: After a misunderstanding at the world meeting, the countries realize that they speak their own language so often that the others can't comprehend them. And so, in order to have better communication, each nation attempts to teach the rest their language. Well... it's harder than it seems.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I started another multi-chapter fanfic! Hetalia is my new fandom, though I'll still write for others. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, since that belongs to Himaruya-sensei!**

Repeat after me: Prologue

As the last nation to arrive sat down, Germany stood up.

"The World Meeting will how begin-"

"Attendez pour un moment!" France interrupted as he ran to the washrooms quickly.

"Wait... what? What'd he say?" America asked, confused. "Hm..."

"I think I heard "attend" in there. Maybe he means for us to attend a meeting somewhere?" Britain suggested. "But he just ran outside, probably to the washroom! He can't be expecting us to meet THERE?" he protested. The other countries agreed.

"Well, I also heard pour. Perhaps... pour some juice while he's away? Or would he mean coffee?" Germany pondered. "No, he probably means wine. Okay, I'll go get some!" America exclaimed, and ran off.

"I'm certain that there was a 'moment' in there, aru! So, 'attend a meeting', 'pour some wine', 'in a moment'? Oh, I know! He wants to hold a meeting at his house, where he can pour wine, and as soon as possible? That's certainly it!" China declared, and the other countries, though hesitant, decided that his logic made sense. The World meeting was being held in France, after all, so France's house was close by. They quickly boarded a bus, and headed to the mansion of the Frenchman.

* * *

"We're here, but where's that damned frog-face? He should know better than to keep us waiting!" Britain complained. With a nod from the rest, they forcefully opened the door and sat down inside. Immediately, Italy went to make some pasta, while Greece drifted off to sleep once more.

* * *

"I'm back~!" France sang, as he opened to door... to find no one there? But, the meeting would end in another 2 hours! Everyone should still be here! He grumpily pulled out his phone and called Britain. If this was their idea of a prank, then...

"Angleterre? Where is everyone? The meeting has not ended yet, non?". France paced around the room, waiting for the blond's reply.

"You twat, you asked us to meet in your house, remember? Something about attending a meeting in moment while pouring wine?" the voice answered, even more annoyed then him. France paused, confused. _Wait... I DID say "Attendez pour un moment... Well, I couldn't have expected them to understand, but still!_

Sighing, he replied that he would be there in a few minutes.

* * *

"Um..."

No one heard the voice over the sound of the TV.

"E-excuse me, Britain?"

This got his attention. "Yes, what is it, lad? ...I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"I-I'm Canada, your former colony. I know French, so... When France said "Attendez pour un moment", he said "Wait for a moment". Papa- France, probably just needed to go to the washroom, and told you guys to wait until he gets back so he wouldn't miss anything important."

Everyone stared blankly. "So... he simply wanted us to pause our meeting? That's all? No meeting at his house, no wine? Just waiting until he came back?" Britain confirmed, trying to piece together what the Canadian had just said.

"Yes..." The uproar began.

"That bloody frog! Why doesn't he tell us this stuff in English so we understand?"

"Hey! English isn't the only language, Italian is there too, bastard!" Romano yelled over the noise.

"Darn it, what do we do now?! It'll take another hour to get back, since the traffic is the busiest at this hour! Aw, I'm gonna miss the newest episode of-"

"Stop complaining! You're not making it better! And Italy, stop making pasta-"

"Ve~ I just wanted to eat-"

"Ah! Lo siento, Roma, I forgot to tell you that I broke that tomato vase you had a few days ago-"

"Why're you telling me this NOW, idiota-"

"Oh, look, a butterfly~!"

*BAM*

The door opened to reveal a very annoyed France, clenching his fists. He stomped over, successfully quieting the other nations.

"That's it. I can't believe that you misinterpreted 'Wait a second' for 'Come to my house and make a mess'! You all are _learning French. Understood?"_

The nations shivered. They had never seen France this agitated. And so, with a gulp, they all nodded and sat down quietly.

**A/N Yep, this is a language fanfiction, where Hetalia shall teach you the basics of a language. Well, as much as they have time to, anyway. Unfortunately, I can make this go on for 2 chapters (French and Japanese) and maybe a third (Russian), since I don't know any other languages. Any help is appreciated! **

**Reviews are as awesome as Prussia! Please tell me whether I should continue this or not! **


	2. 1- French

**A/N Okay, chapter one, up! French is first. **

**I don't own Hetalia, and sadly never will...**

Repeat After Me: Chapter 1- French

"Okay, so premièrement-"

"WHAT?"

France sighed. "That means 'firstly'. Well, I guess you DO need to learn numbers..." he nodded. "Then, our first lesson will be on numbers! It goes, un, deux-"

"Hey, wait! Say it slowly!" America whined. Another sigh.

"Fine. Now, repeat after me:

One- un"

The other countries attempted to recreate the sound the Frenchman had made. They failed miserably. Oh well...

"Two- deux (sounds like duh)

Three- trois (sounds like twa)

Four- quatre (sounds like cat-ruh)

Five- cinq (sounds like sahnk)

Six- six (sounds like seese)

Seven- sept (sounds like set)

Eight- huit (sounds like wheat)

Nine- neuf (sounds something like nerf)

Ten- dix (sounds like deese)"

England looked enviously toward Spain and Italy with their wonderful pronunciation. His French numbers sounded like a dying squirrel with a sore throat. France sweatdropped at America's horrible dictation. "Um, you don't pronounce the last letter." Canada advised, trying to be of help. They got better, but not by very much.

"Hey, how do you say 'I am the hero!' in French?" America asked enthusiastically. "I think it would be 'Je suis l'héros'." France replied, face-palming. America repeated it a few times before running around and shouting it in everyone's faces.

"What next, frog?" England asked, irritated. France pondered for a moment before deciding on emotions. "Now, each noun in French is either masculine or feminine. Emotions are adjectives, so they can be both. For example, Amerique est content, mais Liechtenstein est contente. In French, you don't pronounce the last letter, unless there's the letter "e" at the end. Oh, content means happy."

"So, I am content?" Spain confirmed, and France nodded. "And Angleterre est contente."

"Hey!" the blond said, realizing the insult.

"What about sad? And tired?" Germany asked, curious now.

"Well, sad is triste. Since it already has an 'e' at the end, there's no difference for the feminine form. Germany can be triste and so can Hungary. Tired is 'fatigué'. There's no pronunciation difference for this one either, but in writing the feminine form adds another 'e' to the end. So Greece is fatigué, and Belgium is faitguée."

"Yeah, but it sounds ridiculous to say 'I am fatigué'. How do you say 'I am'?" England asked. "That's a verb, the verb is 'to be', which is être. Être is an irregular verb, but it's probably used most often. The conjugations are:

Je (I) suis

Tu (you) es

Il/Elle (he/she) est

Nous (we) sommes

Vous (you [plural]/a polite way of saying you) êtes

Ils/Elles (group of boys/group of girls) sont

So if you want to say 'I am' it would be je suis. Then you can add an adjective at the end. For example, je suis content(e), je suis triste, or je suis fatigué(e)."

Italy raised his hand. "Ve, what's the difference between 'tu' and 'vous'?"

France smiled. "Tu is used for someone your age or younger. Vous is used for someone older than you, like a parent. Vous is also used to speak to a group of people. So if I'm only talking to Angleterre, I would say 'Est-ce que tu est content?', but if I'm talking to everyone, I'd say 'Est-ce que vous êtes content?'."

"What about colours? How would you say that the sky is blue?" Russia inquired.

"Well,

Red- rouge

Orange- orange

Yellow- jaune

Green- vert(e)

Blue- bleu(e)

Purple- violet(te)

White- blanc(he)

and Black- noir(e). The gender of the adjective depends on the gender of the noun. For example, sky in French is 'ciel', and ciel is masculine. So you would say "Le ciel est bleu.". However, the word for eraser, 'gomme', is feminine, so you would say "La gomme est blanche.". "

Spain nodded. "Oh yeah, 'le' means 'the', right? But then, what does 'la' mean?"

"'Le' is the masculine 'the'. 'La' is the feminine 'the'. And 'les' is the plural 'the'. A simple sentence structure is '_ (le/la/les) _ (noun) est _ (adjective)'. So, you could say 'Le ciel est bleu'. You could also say 'La fille est fatigué'. Fille means girl. Garçon means boy." Canada responded. Spain grinned. "Le garçon est triste! La gomme est fatiguée!"

"Um... I don't think erasers can be tired..."

"Also, 'a' in French is 'un'. So, 'a pencil' is 'un crayon'. The feminine version of 'un' is 'une'." he added.

"Well, yeah! Here's a few more nouns and their genders to try out:

la fenêtre - the window

le crayon - the pencil

le person - the person

un pomme - an apple

le temps - the time/the weather

la chemise - the shirt

le pantalon - the pants

un arbre - a tree

And some more adjectives!

dur(e) - hard

gentil(le) - nice

stupid(e) - stupid

doux (douce) - soft

fort(e) - strong

silencieux (silencieuse) - quiet

grand(e) - big

petit(e) - small

Try making a few sentences with them!" France said cheerfully. He indicated for everyone to go in a circle.

"La fenêtre est dure?" England said uncertainly. France nodded happily.

"Amerique est stupid." Russia said calmly. "Hey! Just what-" America was cut off as Italy took his turn to try out a sentence.

"Le Germany est fort~!" he said happily. France grimaced "Well, you wouldn't say 'The Germany'. It would just be 'Germany est fort'." he corrected with a smile.

Germany shyly thanked him, before taking his turn to speak. "Le crayon est noir."

"As expected from Germany. Spain?"

"Romano est un tomate~!" he said happily, glomping the southern nation. Romano glared at him.

"Well, that's actually a nicely formed sentence. The only mistake is that unlike in Spanish, in French tomato is feminine. So it would be 'Romano est une tomate'." France sniggered, enjoying tormenting South Italy.

"Spain est un idiot." Romano spat, inching away from the elder. France shook his head. "I can't believe you actually got that sentence completely right..."

Prussia stood up, said "Je suis awesome!", before sitting down with a smug smile. "There isn't a direct translation of 'awesome'. I guess you could say that..." the nation trailed off, uncertain. "Anyway, Matthieu, you know French, non?"

"Oui, je peux parler en français; c'est ma deuxième langue. Ma phrase est... l'oreiller est doux. Oreiller means pillow." Canada replied. He hadn't meant to boast his skills, but the nations looked at him enviously.

"Je suis very grand?" Russia asked, confused. "Very is 'très'. Other than that, it's fine." he nodded.

"How about we have a final lesson on accents? Okay, when the accent is below a c, like in the word français, it's called a 'cédille'. It means to pronounce the 'c' like an 's'. So in the word 'façade', you pronounce it as 'fasade'. Next, accent aigu and accent grave. Accent aigu is the line that starts on the bottom left and goes to the top right, like é. When it's placed on an 'e', it makes it sound like a hard 'a'. So école (school) is pronounced 'Ay-cole'. The accent that faces the other way is called accent grave, that appears on an e, a, or u. It appears in words like très. It means that you don't pronounce the next syllable.

Then there's the circumflex. It can appear on an i, e, or a. Really, it doesn't do anything. Try pronouncing these words:

une mère - mother

à - to

où - where

le français - French

une fête - a party

une forêt - a forest

Yeah! You're... uh, getting there. Here," France paused as he handed out French-English dictionaries to each country, "These are amazingly useful. Once you can form a sentence, you just need to pop in different nouns and adjectives to make new sentences.

"Maintenant, je suis intelligent en Français." England pieced together slowly, his nose burried into the dictionary.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san. I aporogize for being late. What were we discussing?" Japan greeted and asked, opening the door.

**Song recommendations: Au bord de l'eau by Gerald de Palmas, and Ça ira by Joyce Jonathan. **

**A/N Okay, so that's one chapter done. I just realized that this is 5 pages, and I haven't even got to any other sentence structures, or any other verbs and their conjugations. Therefore, should I keep it simple, like this? Or should I have every language as another fanfiction? Meaning, this would turn into Repeat After Me- French Edition. Then, I could split things into chapters, and have a separate fanfiction for each language. Should I, or should I have it stay as one fanfic? **

**I hope that by reading this, you guys learned a bit of French! Please review with your opinion on what I should do! Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	3. 2- Japanese

**A/N I'm back! I decided to keep it as one fanfic, though I might make a companion story later on. Also, this chapter uses romaji. I can read/write in hiragana, katakana, and basic kanji (*cough* VERY basic kanji), but I thought it'd be easier to understand if I used the English alphabet. **

**Oh, I should probably explain why I know these languages. Credibility is important, eh? Well, I know French and English because I'm a Canadian extended French student. I know Japanese because I used to take classes, and I'm still learning Russian through workbooks and theory. **

**Also! I'm adding a song recommendation to the end of every chapter (check out chapter 2, I updated it). It's good for practicing aurally. Sorry for the long author's note! On to the story!**

Repeat After Me: Chapter 2- Japanese

"Oh, hey dude! Francy-pants here was just teaching us some French!" America updated cheerfully. Japan nodded, "I understand. What, may I ask, provoked this?"

"You have no IDEA-"

"It was just a little misunderstanding! Dude, chill!" America said quickly.

Germany sighed. "We realized how much we all speak in our own languages. It's no wonder we don't understand each other half the time. So France insisted that we learn his language. It was... interesting."

Japan blinked, and then a light bulb went off in his head. "...Would you all like to learn Japanese? I doubt we will be able to cover it all, so I can teach you the basics." he suggested.

"Ve, that's a wonderful idea~! I get to speak all funny!" Italy said happily, and stepped closer to Japan. "So, how do you count in Japanese?"

Japan got a determined glint in his eyes, and began to recite the numbers in absolute focus. "Well, to count up to ten is:

One- ichi

Two- ni

Three- san

Four- shi/yon

Five- go

Six- roku

Seven- nana/shichi

Eight- hachi

Nine- kyu

Ten- juu"

Lithuania tentatively raised his hand. "What's the difference between 'shi' and 'yon', and 'nana' and 'shichi'?" he asked. Japan thought for a moment. "Well, Japanese takes some words from Chinese. It was originally 'shi' and 'shichi'. But 'shi' in Japanese means death. And, 'shichi' sounds a lot like 'shi'. I guess it's used interchangeably. For example, April in Japanese is 'shigatsu', but when you say 'four hours' or 'four o'clock', you'd say 'yonjikan'. It's slightly complicated, but changes depending on context." he explained slowly, trying to make it easy to understand. Lithuania nodded anyway.

"Anyway, how about we go step by step, until we can make sentences with '_ (pronoun) wa (particle) _ (adjective)? Pronouns are the words like 'I, you, he/she, etc.' "

"In French, _les_ _pronoms sont je, tu, il/elle, nous, vous, et ils/elles._" France added, referring to their previous lesson. The others nodded.

"In English, the pronoun decides how you conjugate the verb. Like, you would say 'I write, and you write, but she writes'. But in Japanese, the verb doesn't change like that. First, how to say 'I' depends on you. I guess the default one would be 'watashi'. 'Watashi' is the feminine and formal way to refer to yourself (a more informal way would be to take away the 'w'- 'atashi'). So Hungary-san would use 'watashi'. The male ones are 'boku' and 'ore'. 'Ore' is very informal."

"So, ore is awesome?" Prussia confirmed. Japan sighed. "Hai..."

"The formal way to say 'you' is 'anata'. It is also used by wives to address their husbands. Then there's 'kimi', which is used by males. A very informal way to say 'you' is 'omae'."

"Then, omae isn't awesome at all." America laughed at Prussia. The latter glared.

"Saying 'he' in Japanese is 'kare', and 'she' is 'kanojo'. Although, it would be better to just use that person's name. Also, 'kare' and 'kanojo' can mean 'boyfriend/girlfriend', so be careful when you use it. Finally, the plurals. You can add '-tachi' to indicate a plural. For example, 'watashi-tachi' means 'we'. To say 'you all', you can use 'anata-tachi'. But the plural suffix of 'kare' is '-ra', meaning that you would say 'karera' (they). Any questions?"

No one raised their hands, though a few nations looked slightly confused. Japan nodded, mostly to himself. "Good. Next are the particles. The particles are short words they show how the words are related. There are 188 particles in total, but we'll just go over a few.

'Wa' indicates the topic of a sentence. So you could say 'Kanojo wa kirei', which means 'she is beautiful'.

'No' indicates a possession. For example, 'Watashi no hon' means 'my book'.

'Mo' means 'also'. 'Kore mo suki' means 'I also like this'

'Ga' means the subject of the phrase is before the particle. Saying 'watashi ga nihon' (I am Japan) means that I'm trying to say that Japan is ME. But is I said 'watashi wa nihon', I'm saying that I am JAPAN.

'Wo' indicates the direct object of a verb. For example, 'ringo wo tabemasu' means 'I am eating the apple'.

'To' is used to list. 'Kore to, kore' means 'this and this'.

That wasn't _too _confusing, right?" he trailed off slowly. By now, most of the nations were looking puzzled. Surprisingly, Italy caught on. "Then, boku wa 'happy', right?"

Japan nodded in delight. "Let's just go on to adjectives no, alright? Adjectives in Japanese are rather basic, and have no conjugation unlike some other languages. Here are a few:

Big- ooki

Small- chiisai

Wide- hiroi

Heavy- omoi

Happy- ureshii

Sad- kanashii

Fast- hayai

Slow- osoi

Beautiful- utsukushii

Ugly- minikuii

Cute- kawaii

Pretty- kirei

Strong- tsuyoi

New- atarashii

Cold- samui

Hot- atsui

Soft- yawarakai"

The other countries seemed to be testing these out, finding it easier than they thought. Although, their pronunciation wasn't wonderful, so Japan attempted to help out. "Japanese words are pronounced by syllables, and... Oh wait, you would need to learn hiragana to understand that, but I'll try to simplify it. For example, 'thank you' is Japanese is 'arigatou' (and to be formal you could add 'gozaimasu'). You would divide that into the syllables a-ri-ga-to-u. All consonants attach to a vowel, except for the letter 'n'." Japan wrote a word on the white board in the meeting room. "Now can someone try to pronounce this?"

"Is it... su-mi-ma-se-n?" Russia tried, the 'su' pronounced awkwardly. Japan nodded. "It means 'excuse me', or a way to get someone's attention. How about this one?"

"Uh, what is it, 'su-ki'?" Romano replied irritated. "Well, yes, but no. You would pronounce it as 'ski' when saying it quickly. It means 'like'. And this one?"

"I got it~! O-ha-yo-u!" France answered happily. Japan smiled. "Hai. It means 'good morning'. 'Good day' would be 'konnichiwa', 'good evening' would be 'konbanwa', and 'good night' would be 'oyasumi(nasai)'. Those are the basic greetings."

"So it would be... konnichiwa, boku wa Canada?" the quiet Canadian spoke up, looking for confirmation. Japan looked confused at who was asking the question, but after a moment, nodded enthusiastically. "That means 'I am Canada'. If you wanted to say 'my name is Canada', you would say 'boku no namae wa Canada (desu)'. How about we finish off with a few verbs?"

The countries all agreed, and Japan uncapped another marker to write on the whiteboard again. "Verbs in Japanese are quite easy, since it's the same no matter what pronoun. All that's slightly difficult are the multiple tenses, but we'll only focus on one main tense- the present tense- and a few others. In Japanese, the present tense and future tense are the same, and have no conjugation.

"Japanese verbs can be sorted into three groups. Each one has a name, but let's keep it simple. Group one verbs end with -u. These are verbs like:

Utau- to sing

Katsu- to win

Nomu- to drink

Iku- to go

Asobu- to play

Korosu- to kill

Mayou- to be puzzled

Hajimaru- to start

Kawaru- to change

Next are group 2 verbs. These end with -iru and -eru. These are verbs like:

Taberu- to eat

Kangaeru- to think

Iru- to be

Dekiru- to be able to

Hairu- to enter

Hashiru- to run

Miseru- to show

Tsukareru- to be tired

Lastly are group 3 verbs, the irregular. There are only two of these.

Kuru- to come

Suru- to do

Suru is important, and probably the most used verb. It can be used by itself when attached with a noun, since often people don't use pronouns. For example, you could say 'benkyosuru', which would mean 'I am studying'."

Japan turned his back to the "audience" as he began to write down how to conjugate the verbs. Now, I guess we'll go in a circle-"

"Hm, that's what France did~! Alright, I'll go first. Amerika wo koroshitai!" Russia said happily. The others paled.

"Hey! I want to korosu you too, you commie!" America replied hotly. Japan sweatdropped at the incorrect use of his language.

"Moving on, France wa 'very' minikuii." Britain stated calmly. France paused while he searched his memory for the meaning of 'minikuii', and gasped when he did. Did _Angleterre_ _just say he was-_

"Very is Japanese is 'totemo'. And, I'm not sure of whether I should agree to that sentence or not..." he trailed off nervously, looking at the fuming Frenchman.

"Hm, cola wo nomu!" America said, proud of himself. Even more so when he got his sentence correct.

"Ore tomato ga suki?" Romano ranted, embarrased about his sentence. Japan hummed in thought. "You could just say 'tomato ga suki'. Remember, you don't need to use pronouns when speaking casually."

Romano scoffed. "I knew that, you bastard. Why am I even here..."

With a nervous chuckle, he went on to Spain. He grinned. "Ore mo tomato ga suki!", to which Japan nodded.

For the second time that day, the nations found themselves receiving a translation dictionary. "Korera wa totemo benri desu. These are very useful."

And, with a sigh, their second language lesson ended. On the other side of the room, Japan happily got comfortable on a couch with Pochi-kun.

**Song recommendation: Yuki no Hana by Mika Nakashima, and Shizuka na Yoru ni by Ohno Satoshi (these songs seem sad...? I'm gonna make it happier by adding the Delicious Tomato song by Romano!)**

**A/N *sigh* I really should include honourifics, eh? I just figured that a lot of people would know them already because they're on the first page of almost any shounen jump/shoujo beat manga. Anyway, that was the second chapter, with Japan teaching Japanese! Sorry, he's alone because I don't know any other officially speaking Japanese countries. Anyway, next up is Germany and Prussia with German! ****Thanks for reading, and reviews are awesome~! XD**


	4. 3- German

**A/N I'm sorry for the super late update! German is actually a pretty cool language, but I needed to learn the basics of it to write this chapter. Well, next will be something that someone can help with, so it'll take less time. We had a blackout here in Ontario, so I had nothing to do BUT write fanfics. **

**I don't own Hetalia! Why would I be writing a fanfic about it if I did? -_-**

Chapter 3

"Alright guys, we've learned the basics of French and Japanese. Which is actually pretty freaking awesome! But heroes get hungry too, and I need some chow time!" America said enthusiastically before grabbing dozens of burgers from no where.

"Actually, I second that. It's past lunchtime, let's go back to the meeting room so we can have the maids bring something." England agreed. After all, France always insisted to have maids when they were in his country- they might as well provide the nations with food.

The countries grabbed a bus to the governmental building. They reached there shortly after, and America and Denmark childishly raced up the stairs. In 10 more minutes, all the nations were seated at the long table, and French cuisine was piled in front of them.

Everyone dug in to the delicious meal, and soon their hunger was fully satiated.

Dude, I'm boooored! Hey Iggy, do something!"

"What am I supposed to do, you git?" Britain replied in annoyance. America shrugged. Then a lightbulb flashed above his head. No really, the lights flickered.

"Wait! I have the best idea EVER! We'll have another food fight-"

"NOT HAPPENING." France snapped. He had lightened up since the incident at his house, but his sour mood hadn't fully vanished. "Instead, we'll have another language lesson. Any volunteers?"

Prussia stood up, knocking his chair over. "Hey! The awesome me can teach you guys German! West can help."

Said nation sighed. "Alright bruder, but did you have to say it so-"

"Okay! First we'll teach you how to say some things in German! So, 'pillow' in German is 'Kissen'-"

"HOLD UP." Everyone turned their head to see an exasperated Romano. "You can't just pull shit like that! Did you not freakin' notice that everyone before you started with NUMBERS? Follow the tradition properly, dumbass..." The countries contemplated at that. Come to think of it...

"Yay, Luddy~! Now I'll know how to count to ten in 5 languages!" Italy said happily before latching himself to the German. German sighed.

"Bruder, start with numbers. Then we'll do colours, and pronouns. We'll move on to sentences after providing them with a vocabulary list. I'll go buy dictionaries while you start, since it seems that following 'tradition' we need to give everyone one..." he instructed at last. Prussia frowned.

"But my awesome self doesn't follow tradition-" Germany glared at him "-even though I'll make an exception this time." Damn, was Germany good at persuasion...

"Okay, listen up! You go

eins - one

zwei - two

drei - three

vier - four

fünf - five

sechs - six

sieben - seven

acht - eight

neun- nine

zhen-ten. Got it? Now someone... uh, Birdie, try saying those." he looked towards Canada with anticipation.

The nation stuttered, before repeating the numbers in German. While his pronunciation was slightly off, Prussia clapped him on the back for doing a great job. Meanwhile, the other countries looked very confused at the interaction taking place between the narcissistic nation and empty space.

Prussia faced them again. He had a look of contemplation on his face while he wondered out loud. "What was next again...?"

"Colours. Then pronouns. Then sentences, mi amigo!" Spain said cheerfully, trying to help. Prussia nodded at his friend. "Mm, danke. Oh, 'danke' means 'thanks'. And 'guten tag' means 'hello', or 'good day'. While we at it, 'ja' means 'yes', and 'nein' means 'no'. Uh, we'll move on to colours now...

Red- rot

Orange- orange

Yellow- gelb

Green- grün

Blue- blau

Purple- violett

Black- schwarz

White- weiß

Brown- braun

German is actually a lot like English with a German accent. So it's pretty easy to learn. It's still a language almost as awesome as me, though!" Prussia exclaimed, and the other nations rolled their eyes.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door before it opened to reveal Germany holding a full bag. On closer inspection, the bag was full of English-German dictionaries that were as thick as the French and Japanese ones they already had. The blond passed out the dictionaries to the rest, and they opened it eagerly.

"I heard your voice from the first floor. Must you be so loud...?" Germany sighed. "Anyway, Prussia is correct in saying that German and English are alike. The alphabet is the same, except German adds a 'ß' which is pronounced as 'ss' (so 'weiß' is said as 'weiss'). And be careful, some words seem like but mean different things. For example, 'Gift' in German means 'poison', and 'Rat' means 'advice'."

Most nations raised their eyebrows at that. "Why hello there, commie. Would you like a _gift_?" America said with a smirk. Russia frowned in response.

"Plus German has the most awesomely long words too! Like, Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung means 'speed limit'! And Rindfleischetikettierungsüberwachungsaufgabenübert ragungsgesetz is 63 letters long, and means 'Beef labeling regulation & delegation of supervision law'!" Prussia said, snickering at their horrified faces.

"Our proverbs on the other hand are a sign of true genius." Prussia scoffed. "'Das ist nicht dein Bier!' means 'That is not your beer!' , or basically 'None of your business!". Another favourite of mine is 'Alles hat ein Ende, nur die Wurst hat zwei!' which means 'Everything has an end, only sausage has two!'."

America tilted his head in open confusion, before laughing. "Dude, that's so cool! German is almost as bad-ass as English!". England smacked him on his head.

"Well, while we're on facts, I might as well mention the meaning of the word, 'Schadenfreude'. It literally means 'harm' and 'joy'. It's the joy you see out of someone's pain. Not like sadism, which is actually harming someone. Now, we're back to the lessons. We'll go on to pronouns. Prussia?" German turned toward his silver-haired brother.

"Yeah, yeah, West. Okay, it's pretty simple actually. Referring to yourself is just 'ich'. It sounds like "ish" but with a super soft 's'. The informal way of saying 'you' is 'du', and the formal way is 'Sie'. So America, du bist ein Idiot."

Said country pouted.

"Then 'he' is 'er', and 'she' is 'sie'. Also, 'it' is 'es'. 'Wir' means 'we', and the plural of 'you' (you guys) is 'ihr'. Finally, 'they' is 'sie'. Got it? Anyway, the verb 'to be' is 'sein'. This is how you conjugate it...

ich bin - I am

du bist - you are

er ist - he is

sie ist- she is

es ist - it is

wir sind - we are

ihr seid - you guys are

sie sind - they are

Sie sind - you are (formal)" Germany finished easily. He used the white board behind them to write the conjugations down as he said it. The countries were catching on fairly quickly, which made sense considering how German was quite similar to the languages they had learned. "Alright? Also, 'this', 'that', 'those', and 'these', are all 'das'. However, the first two (singular) are conjugated with 'ist', while the last two (plural) are conjugated with 'sind'. Therefore, 'this is' is translated as 'das ist'. Any questions?" Germany looked at his audience. A hand was raised.

"That's clear, but what about masculine and feminine words like in French and Español?" Spain asked cheerfully. Germany nodded. "Yes, the words have genders. It's mostly memorization, but there's a way to tell if it's feminine, masculine, or neuter as well. It's in the last page of your dictionaries." Spain flipped through the pages and smiled in discovery.

"Also, the way you say 'the' depends on the gender of the word after it. 'Die' is feminine, 'Der' is masculine, and 'Das' is neuter. Preferably when you learn a word, learn it with an article ('the cat' instead of 'cat')." he advised.

Prussia stepped up. "We'll move on to adjectives now! Here are some super simple ones:

gut - good

schlecht - bad

schön - pretty

hässlich - ugly

neu - new

alt - old

Otherwise, the adjectives are really similar to their English equivalents. Here's some reminders:

Adjectives in English ending in -al are the same in German (diagonal, emotional, normal)

Ones ending in -ant are the same too (elegant, tolerant)

Ones ending in -ent are the same (excellent, intelligent)

English adjectives that end in -al end in -ell in German (generell, individuell, etc.)

Well, you get the idea. Use your dictionary for anything else." Prussia ended, tired. It was a lot of say, afterall...

"Finally, we'll have everyone say a sentence-"

"Nein, bruder. We've taken up an hour of their time. The meeting ends at 3:00." Germany interrupted. Italy pouted. "But Luddy! I wanted to say that 'pasta is yummy'-"

"You can say that another time, Italy. Wait a second, doesn't Austria and Switzerland speak German too? You two..." Germany glared at the smirking nations who were sipping tea calmly.

"Okay. We're done. Just remember, ich bin genial!" Prussia finished, before the two nations took a seat again.

**Song recommendations: Dieses Leben by Juli and Eisblumen by Eisblumen**

**(super large thanks to **_**Awenia **_**for the songs!)**

**A/N 3rd language! Awesome! Anyway, thanks for reading, and review! :D**


End file.
